sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Z-110 Hellion
The SubPro/CDMC Z-110 Hellion is an advanced lightweight fighter in use by the armed forces of the Caspian Democratic Union. Though originally envisioned as purely an interceptor and scout by the Navy (likening the ship, somewhat inaccurately to the Dodonna-Blissex RZ-1 "A-Wing"), the Hellion seems to have considerable potential for delivering precision strikes and close air support against surface targets. It was built small and (in many respects) simple to allow it to operate off of the confined flight decks of the CDU Navy's frigates. These structural and logistical simplicities have led to interest from the Marines, who have adopted their own variants for expeditionary use. Its small size and high maneuverability have earned it the nickname "Scooter". Development and Design It first surfaced in 5 ABY as a tentative design from CDMC. It existed only in the form of virtual models until 8 ABY when SubPro produced four prototypes. Though the craft attracted considerable interest and speculation, no orders for a production model materialized as the Union's RZ-1 interceptors were considered sufficient for then-current needs. Though RZ-1 was by all accounts a capable scout/interceptor, worsening relations with the New Republic prevented replacement of hulls lost to combat and accidents. By 10 ABY it was apparent that the RZ-1 fleet would have to be stood down within five years, forcing the CDU to look to other options. Initial plans were to simply replace the RZ-1's with tailored variants of the iconic Z-100 Centurion multirole starfighter for the scout and interceptor roles. Ultimately, this proposal fell in the face of concerns about cost, and the viability of operating the Z-100 from smaller warships like the ''Shearwater''-class frigate. CDMC's existing prototypes would serve as a starting point... Layout & Capabilities Like its Centurion stablemate, the Hellion utilizes Crysessium for its fuel source. Commonality of fuel type is a minor factor in light of the reduced volatility inherent to Crysessium. In addition, the craft has a greater range and endurance. These are highly treasured characteristics that Hellion pilots use to decided advantage in lingering over fire zones and providing close air support. The Z-110's engines are also equipped with a quantum-charger to give the fighter a maximum acceleration of 110 MGLT, but this is at cost of fuel consumption. Known Variants: *'SubPro/CDMC Z-110 Hellion' - "A" variant, standard frontline combat version Craft ........ SubPro-CDMC Z-110 Hellion Variant ...... A Type ......... Interceptor Cargo Capacity ......... 45 kg Scale ........ Starfighter Consumables ............ 1 week Length ....... 9.75 meters Hyperdrive Multiplier .. x1 Pilot Skill .. Starfighter Piloting Hyperdrive Backup ...... None Crew ......... 1+ Astromech Nav Computer ........... Yes (2 jumps) Passengers ... None Maneuverability ........ 4D Hull ......... 90 Space Movement ......... 110 Shields ...... 32 Atmosphere ............. 475; 1200 kmh Can Land? .... Yes Hangar Space ........... None Sensors ...... Normal: 1000, Focus: 30, Passive: 250 Weapon Skill ...... Starship Gunnery Weapon Slots ...... 5 total (5 permanently filled) Stock Weapons: Two Single Laser Cannons (2 cheek-mounted): Weapon Rating .... Class 5 Damage ........ 5D Fire Arc ......... Front Fire Control .. 3D Space Range ...... 1-3/12/25 Atmo Range .... 100-300m/1.2km/2.5km Two FOWLs (Fighter-scale Ordinance Warhead Launcher): Weapon Rating .... Standard Damage ........ 7D Fire Arc ......... Front Fire Control .. 3D Space Range ...... 1-3/5/20 Atmo Range .... 50-100m/300m/700m Ammunition ....... 5 Each (anti-starfighter missiles) ECM Suite: Fire Arc ....... All Fire Control .. N/A Space Range .... N/A (Affects sensors focussing on ship) Damage ......... -2D to other fire control, and interferes with any attempt to focus scan the Z-110 while powered on. Category:Starfighters Category:SubPro Ships Category:CDUMil Restricted Ships